


【盾铁】老派与潮流的代沟

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 双向暗恋托尼暂时性冷感设定本来只是想帮助托尼摆脱失眠的史帝夫，无意中治好了对方的性冷感以及焦躁恐慌，并且顺利获得了一个男朋友。





	【盾铁】老派与潮流的代沟

*

托尼觉得不太好。

他的靶中毒刚解决，身体的状态才复原不到一个月，便在上回纽约大战中抱着一颗飞弹冲进虫洞里面，随后接二连三恐慌症发作频繁，失眠严重。以至他必须没日没夜地压榨自己，待在实验室里面制作装甲，偶尔感觉身体快垮掉时，摄取过量的酒精才能闭眼入睡。然而现在，就连酒精也救不了他了——他在心理咒骂上帝。

“托尼，你不能再喝酒了。”布鲁斯严肃地说，一边拿走堆在床头上的洋酒。  
“为什么？”托尼打了个嗝，不满地抗议，“别这样，你把这些拿走，我就真的没法睡了，布鲁斯。”  
博士一把脱下小胡子脏兮兮的T恤：“你喝了整夜，又吐了满身，但你没有成功睡过去，这不是个好办法。”  
“不，我上周才用这个方法睡着的，”托尼反驳，伸手试图把酒瓶捞回来，“把那给我，我一会就能睡了。”  
“不不不，”布鲁斯按下他的手，“托尼，你如果不愿意听从我的意见，我只好让其他人来帮忙。你不会想让其他人进到你房间，代替我处理你的情况的。”

托尼晕呼呼的脑袋浮现了其他复仇者的面容，光是想象其他人若看见他此时一团乱，醉醺醺地像个精神患者，大概会先海扁他一顿，再把他扔进资源回收车里面。这样的想象让他立刻安静下来，乖得像个好宝宝。

布鲁斯终于将托尼清理干净，按在床铺上，盖好棉被。他将房间里面的酒瓶抱进怀里，准备拿出去销毁。可惜小胡子一点也不安分，才三秒时间便嚷嚷着睡不着，精神很好，想回到实验室里工作，有好几个项目延迟了会出大事。

“放松。”布鲁斯轻声说，“你太紧张了，托尼。”  
“你知道我无法不紧张，我要是不勤奋一点世界会末日的。”  
“世界很好，没有什么末日。”布鲁斯说，“上回我开的药呢？你吃了吗？”  
“我不想吃你开给我的药，轻飘飘的感觉会让我回想起虫洞的情况。”  
“好的，我没有要求你必须吃，”博士感到无奈，“但你必须让你自己放松几天，你就像是上紧发条却跑不动的玩具车，这很糟糕的。  
“你为啥要这样形容我？”托尼不满，喝了酒有些胡言乱语，“布鲁斯，就算我跟你提过我的性能力出现了障碍，你也不能挖苦我。”  
“我没有挖苦你，你的身理心理过度紧张和疲累，会影响性能力是很正常的，没有人会在这种时候嘲笑你的。”

托尼突然不说话了。他累极了，但精神却不肯乖乖休眠，累积的倦怠正在逼迫他濒临崩溃，他恨这个。

“去约个会吧，托尼，”布鲁斯站起了来，“做你以前很喜欢也很擅长的活动，只要能让你感到开心都去做。”  
“我做不到……”  
“你可以的，就是别再过度使用你的大脑，好吗？”布鲁斯说，“我会让队长启用最高权限，这一个礼拜你都不能进入实验室，好好休息，伙伴。”  
小胡子少见地没有大吵大闹，只是陷入沉默，目送对方走出房间，再轻轻关上门。

我过去很喜欢很擅长的事情？除了宴会派对美女酒精以外，是什么？

托尼全没了印象，却突然想起了史帝夫，他的同窗室友，呃，对，现在复仇者住在他的大厦里，他们是室友没错。他喜欢他，从第一次见面，第一次出任务的时候就是了。

小胡子承认自己就是个坏男孩，兴趣是欺负和挖苦自己喜欢的人，想引起他的注意什么的。天啊，好幼稚。但那个人不会喜欢他的，谁会喜欢一个精神状况有问题又失眠又酗酒的家伙？

是我绝对不会喜欢这样的人，托尼吐嘈自己。

“托尼还好吗？”  
布鲁斯一出房门就看见金发青年站在外面，关心地询问。  
“呃，他不太好。”布鲁斯苦笑，“喝了很多酒，精神太过紧绷，没办法休息。”  
“我能进去看看他吗？”  
“不，史帝夫，”布鲁斯摇摇头，“托尼并不想给太多人看见他现在这种样子，他明天就会好多了，放心吧。”  
史帝夫抑制住心里头升起的失落，伸手接过布鲁斯手上的酒瓶。  
“你现在要做的就是用最高权限锁住实验室，让托尼能够不钻进去虐待自己。”  
“哦，”金发青年说，“所以，托尼又会更讨厌我了，对吗？”  
“他不会讨厌你的，相信我。”

最后，史帝夫还是没有锁住托尼的实验室，因为他知道对方给他最高权限，并不会希望他使用这个来限制这些。史帝夫只是吩咐贾维斯，若托尼进到了实验室，必须第一时间通知他。金发青年不晓得自己为啥要这么做，只知道，他很想取代布鲁斯的位置，希望在托尼一团乱的时候，能够打开房门走进去安抚对方的人——是自己。

“罗杰斯队长，Sir进到了实验室。”  
史帝夫从睡梦中惊醒，迅速爬了起来，看了看现在的时间——凌晨四点二十分。“托尼还好吗？”  
“Sir并不好，心跳脉搏以及呼吸过快，血压过高，身体指数混乱，推测恐慌症正在发作。”  
“哦老天。”史帝夫用了最快的速度冲进电梯。在输入权限打开门时，他率先看见穿着Mark47的托尼，以及满目疮痍的实验室。  
“叛徒！贾维斯！谁让你通知他的？”托尼立刻嚷嚷起来，“还有你，罗杰斯，我给你最高权限不是让你侵犯我的隐私！我要覆盖权限，覆盖！”  
“Sir，能覆盖权限的只有罗杰斯队长。”  
“这真是太蠢了，到底是谁设定这个指令的？能够覆盖最高权限的只有最高权限的那个人？”  
“这是您自己设定的，Sir。”  
“静音静音静音。”

史帝夫随手捡起了地上散乱的铁制品，心平气和地说：“托尼，从里面出来。”  
“不，”Mark47拼命摇头，“我在这里很安全，平静，我需要这个。”  
“你的恐慌症发作了，我知道那很不好受。”史帝夫缓缓靠近，“而且过度依赖装甲不是好事，出来，我们聊聊天。”  
“哦，你可真闲啊，”托尼不领情，向后踩几步差点跌倒，“我好得很，不需要你的同情，也不需要你用领导人的责任来关怀我，门口在那里，请自便。”  
“托尼。”史帝夫轻声呼唤，“这不是同情和责任，这是……身为朋友的关心，好吗？”  
Mrak47动也不动，像是在犹豫。  
“我只是想帮忙，你需要我或是其他人的帮忙，”史帝夫继续说，“而我也不会告诉任何人，你穿着Mark47打醉拳的模样。只要你从里面走出来。”  
小胡子闷哼一声：“你的幽默感变好了，罗杰斯。”  
“那是因为我认识了你。”金发青年微笑，指了指沙发，“你需要一点时间的话，我去那边等你。”  
托尼撇撇嘴，妥协地说：“你得答应不准责怪我，也不能开启美国队长碎碎念模式。”  
“呃，我不知道美国队长碎碎念模式是什么，”史帝夫无奈地说，“但是我答应你，我什么都不会说的。”  
只听咿咿两声，装甲大开，小胡子就从里面走了出来。史帝夫立刻闻见了酒精的味道，随后看见那人乱糟糟的头发和布满血丝的大眼睛。  
“你又喝酒了？”  
“嘿，”托尼立刻起了防卫，“你说过不会责备我的！”  
“我没有责备你。”史帝夫摆出投降姿势，“我只是很好奇，布鲁斯不是将你的酒都没收了吗？”  
托尼半醉半清醒，老实地说：“我放在浴室里面的毛巾堆里。”  
“哦，”史帝夫恍然大悟，“贾维斯，把那些酒收好，都放到我房里，谢谢。”  
“没问题，罗杰斯队长。”  
“你，你不能这么做！”托尼急得跳脚，“那是我仅存的珍藏，还给我！”  
“我会还给你，别紧张。”史帝夫凑近了他，安抚地说，“现在，慢点呼吸，我感觉你的吸呼越来越快，你会换气过度的。”  
托尼快速地吸气吐气，感到头晕目眩，而史帝夫温热的掌心覆了上来，紧紧握住他冰凉的手。就像雪堆里面的火炉，温暖，真实。  
“呼吸，注意节奏。”  
“哈啊——”

*

托尼平静了下来。他第一次不必穿着装甲飞到高空，又或是栽进冷水池里逼迫身体镇定冷静。他顺利放松身体，终于感觉氧气进入了肺叶，而不是萎缩在他的鼻腔里面，让那该死的恐慌症更加恐慌。

他听着史帝夫柔和的嗓子，不厌其烦地重复叨念，让他不自觉控制住紊乱不勘而浅快的呼吸，还有那该死的感官过载，就像个常常大呼小叫的假警报，却轻易被史帝夫按下了停止钮——让世界进入了正常轨道。

“你的声音，有魔法。”  
小胡子躺在沙发上，脑袋枕在史帝夫的大腿上，任凭那人使用手指，轻柔地梳理他的头发。  
“这不是魔法，只要你放慢步调，注意呼吸节奏，你自己也能办到。”  
“我办不到。”托尼撇撇嘴，“你也看见了，我只会让自己一团乱而已。”  
史帝夫勾勾嘴角，没有说话。他那双像海一般的眼睛，好像能够容纳很多东西，托尼希望自己也能在里面。  
“很可笑吧，钢铁侠有恐慌症，而且还每天为此而受到折磨。我想记者肯定很喜欢这个消息，能让他们的报纸销量提高20%以上。”  
“这不可笑。”史帝夫严肃地说，“没有人会因为这个而取笑你，就算有，也是因为他们缺乏同理心，而不是因为你的恐慌症。”  
托尼本来糟糕的心情被有效地安抚了，他背向史帝夫，内心缓慢滋长莫名的喜悦，使他偷偷笑了起来。  
“笑什么？”  
“不告诉你。”  
史帝夫向后靠拢沙发，叹口气，“我先前在战场上待太久，有一回在街道上看见被人踢过来的可乐罐，我当时以为它是炸弹而扑了上去。我想这比较可笑一点。”  
托尼转过头看着他，一点也不觉得好笑。  
“你安慰人的方式很糟糕。”  
“哈，我很抱歉。”  
“我从虫洞掉下来之后，每晚都作恶梦睡不着。我发了疯打造装甲，甚至连睡觉时都要睡在装甲里面，佩珀为此替我安排了心理医生，这比你的好笑多了。”  
“不，我在二战时几乎无法睡在床铺上，只能躺在满是石子泥土的地面。安静的环境会让我惊慌失措，少了炮火和警报声，会让我以为我还在梦里没醒来。”  
托尼觉得自己输了，没好气地说：“我穿着装甲睡在海里过，因为水里的白噪音让我放松。”  
“我看见公园里的坑洞就以为是壕沟，必须跳进去滚一圈才舒服一点。”  
“我讨厌黑夜，所以喜欢点亮大厦里所有的灯光。”  
“我不喜欢一个人的房间，会让我想起以前气喘发作，母亲却在医院里照顾别的孩子，让我感到很孤独和无助。”  
托尼忍不住笑了，好像听见了什么大秘密沾沾自喜：“我们现在在干啥？”  
“我也不清楚，”史帝夫跟着笑了，“大概是在比赛谁比较惨一点？”  
“我一点也不想比赢你。”托尼翻了个身子，面对史帝夫，手指无意识地摩娑对方的手臂，“我喜欢人的体温，那会让我感觉自己还活着。”  
“没人不喜欢这个。”史帝夫点点头，“等你的身体好一些，能克服焦虑和失眠之后，照样也能得到很多人的体温。”  
托尼垂下眼睛：“我以前有个能马上入睡的方法，屡试不爽，不过自从靶中毒之后就没作用了。”  
“是什么呢？”  
“做爱。”

  
史帝夫愣了一下，低头望向依然仰躺在大腿上的托尼，那人没看他，自顾地说：“应该是说，做爱能将我的疲劳逼到极限，高潮能让我完全放松身体，只是我现在办不太到了。”  
“办不到？”金发青年问，“为什么？”  
“嗯……我硬不起来了。”托尼坦白地说，随后他爬起身子像是准备逃跑，“你想笑就笑吧，反正刚才那些糟糕事我都跟你说了，也不差这一件。”  
他正要离开沙发就被史帝夫抓住手臂。  
“我不会笑你的，好吗？”  
史帝夫诚恳的眼睛和语气，让托尼明白，就算全世界都嘲笑他这件事情，眼前这个人也绝对不会这么做的。托尼缓缓坐了回去，就在他考虑要不要再次躺回史帝夫的大腿时——

“多久了？”  
“什么？”  
“你……这种状况多久了？”史帝夫的耳根红了起来，“如果你不想讲就算了，当我没问。”  
“大概半年了吧，不记得了。”  
金发青年点点头，模样像是听见了什么反派即将攻击地球的严肃，这让托尼很想笑。  
“那你岂不是半年都没有……？”  
“你是说自慰？”  
史帝夫咳了两下。  
“就算硬不起来，除了撸管之外，还是有别的方式能够自慰的。”托尼不以为然，“我得给你上个健康教育课程。”  
“别笑我，我知道的。”  
“你知道？”托尼夸张地喊，“美国队长被带坏了！那你快告诉我？还有什么方式？”  
金发青年隐讳地看着托尼的屁股，再直直盯着他的眼睛，暗示得很明显。  
托尼张大了嘴：“你试过？”  
“什么？我没有。”史帝夫摇头，“在军队看多了，而且我有四倍听觉跟视力，想装作不知道都很难。”  
“哦……”托尼眨眨眼，太久没休息的大脑抽了一下，“那你愿意帮我吗？让我休息，睡个好觉。”  
“嘎？”

*

史帝夫不知道为什么情况会变成这样。他记得他只是去实验室里安抚失眠又恐慌发作的托尼。两个人很难得地没有争吵，还聊天谈心了好一阵子，他喜欢这个，非常。托尼愿意和他多说说话，这点让史帝夫无法遏止地感到快乐。

只是现在——史帝夫莫名其妙地进入了托尼的房间，而那个小胡子喝醉酒的脑袋好像还没完全清醒，他正在脱衣服，哦，身材可真好。

“托尼。”金发青年阻止了托尼准备脱下裤子的动作，“你喝醉了，等你冷静之后，会后悔的。”  
“我不睡觉就无法冷静。”托尼皱皱鼻子，“Come on，你都进来我房里了，如果你在这个时候拒绝我，我会很难堪，别这样对我。”  
史帝夫看着托尼脱下了仅有的裤子和底裤，全身赤裸地躺在床铺上，他吞了吞口水，感到喉咙发紧。  
“别站在那里，过来，大兵。”  
金发青年移动身子坐在床边，一下子就被托尼伸出的双手勾住了脖子，一把被拉了过去。  
“帮我拿个润滑，在抽屉里。”  
史帝夫就像个接收指令的士兵，乖乖地伸手捞着床头抽屉，顺利地取出那管已拆封用过的润滑剂。

“你很常自己这么做？”  
“不常。”托尼撇撇嘴，“一个人玩没意思，而且我的前列腺很深，我很难只靠后面就高潮，麻烦又费事。”  
听托尼说起这种事情就像喝水一样轻松，史帝夫深深吸口气，尽量让自己不要显得这么——没经验。

“可以关灯吗？”  
“嗯？”托尼歪着脑袋，“要被玩屁股的人好像是我，怎么你比我还要紧张？”  
“因为……”  
看着对方欲言又止的神情，托尼突然紧张起来：“你觉得很恶心吗？老天，我完全忽略了你的感受，我很抱歉，那就……”  
“不，”史帝夫按住了托尼想要逃跑的腰身，“我只是，会想要摸摸你，但我不晓得该怎么做才能让你更好过一点。”  
小胡子眨眨眼睛，内心像是胀满了棉花，蓬松蓬松地让他感到温暖。  
“就，你想怎么摸都行。”他拉着史帝夫的手，放在两腿之间那仍然垂软的阴茎，“只要别弄痛我就行了。你可以做到这个对吗？”  
“当然。”

托尼感觉史帝夫温暖的掌心正在套弄他的性器，即使他硬不起来也感到很兴奋。只听床铺嘎吱响了两声，金发男人俯身压了上来，亲吻托尼的额头。他暖得就像冬季的阳光，让人舍不得离开它的垄罩。

随后温柔的吻落在了鼻子和下颚，托尼能闻见史帝夫身上的气味，像是晒过太阳的棉被，他喜欢这个，便忍不住把自己埋进他的颈窝，贪婪地讨安抚。史帝夫的耳际被小胡子搔得发痒，他勾起微笑。两手捏住了他胸前的顶端，嘴唇跟着覆了上去。

托尼颤抖了一下，两手揪着史帝夫的头发，任凭他吸着自己的乳头，再轻轻舔咬，天啊，这太色情了……若不是因为身体状况，托尼相信史帝夫再舔久一点，他能因为这个而射出来。

没一会，史帝夫不知何时将手指沾了许多润滑，轻轻从臀缝之间按了按，最后来到了那紧缩的小洞。托尼不自主地张开腿跟，两手扣着史帝夫的肩膀，而他习惯性紧绷的毛病又发作了。

“没事的，托尼，放松。”史帝夫的呼唤就在耳边，让托尼感到满足与安全。他看着青年漂亮的蓝眼睛，闪烁着床头的灯光，正在流连自己的轮廓。  
“你可以亲我。”

史帝夫像是被看穿了念头，登时之间有些赧然，但他没有犹豫，情不自禁地吻上了托尼。干净，纯情又专注，这是托尼在得到史帝夫的吻时，第一个感想。他张开了嘴，让对方的舌头滑了进来，相互纠缠。他想不起来多久没和人接过吻了，但他知道，从这一刻起，再也找不到比这次更棒的亲吻了。

就在托尼还沉浸在史帝夫的唇舌之间时，身底下的手指探了进去，托尼的呻吟也轻易地泄了出来。史帝夫的手指被甬道层层包覆，紧致而柔软，他能够因为这个而陷入情欲的狂热。以至他没经过同意便将手指顶到了最深处，随后开始缓慢抽插。

托尼喘着气，张嘴啃着史帝夫的嘴唇，像是一只渴望水分的鱼。

“再给我一根指头，快点……”

托尼发出了请求，而史帝夫很乐意满足这个。另外一只手指迅速地挤进他的身体里，插到了最敏感而柔软的地方，而快感也像泉涌一般，淹没了托尼的脑袋。

“这里……你摸到了……老天啊，你比我想象中还有天分。”小胡子的腰身不断颤抖，在被史帝夫的手指狠狠地操弄后，眼泪都流了出来。  
“史帝夫……”

他无意识喊着金发青年的名字，身体因为过多的快感而不再紧张。托尼的眼神迷茫起来，后穴正在收缩绞紧，双手攀着史帝夫的脖子，急躁地吻着对方。恳求他再给多一点，让他抵达快感的高峰。

“啊……”托尼突然喊了一声，前端的茎身即使没有硬起来，却也流出了滴滴答答的精液。他高潮了。他大口的喘气，在史帝夫的手指头上高潮了。

而接连几天过于疲劳的身体，透过这次简单的性爱透支了一切，顺利地让托尼昏睡过去。史帝夫在看见身底下的小胡子在射出来之后，立刻呼呼大睡，他只感到哭笑不得，并且裤档硬得快要爆炸。

最后，他只能自顾地替自己也替托尼清理身体，再给对方套上干净的衣物，好让这老爱逞强的小胡子能够睡个好觉。

*

这到底怎么回事？史帝夫回到卧室后脑袋里不断浮现这句话。

他只不过想安抚安慰饱受精神折磨的托尼，怎么知道安慰到床上去了，虽然顺利让托尼睡着他很开心，但过程实在让史帝夫感到困惑。这或许是花花公子的一种习惯？史帝夫这么想，他必须要融入这个新世代，这个新世代便是——就算你和某人上过床也不代表什么。

史帝夫花了一点时间接受这个新潮流，是的，他接受了。

然而接下来的日子，托尼确实就像史帝夫想象的那样，对于那个意外擦枪的夜晚闭口不提。这没关系，人人都会有冲动，就连美国队长也会有，没什么。

不过就当托尼再次连续一周睡不着后，踏进他的卧室里寻求‘帮助’时，史帝夫才发现，自己的行为完全符合了现代人追求短暂快乐的思维。因为他拒绝不了这个请求，更在托尼一边喊着他的名字，一边在他手指上高潮时，乐在其中。

“我得……给你补偿……”托尼迷糊地说，“只有我在爽……不公平。”  
史帝夫笑了出来，拿着毛巾替小胡子擦拭身体：“快睡吧，我不需要什么补偿，我很乐意给你一点帮助，让你睡得更好。”  
托尼像是在生闷气，一手按住了史帝夫隆起的裤档：“史帝夫，我……我下次会帮你的，我保证。只是我好困，这次先让我睡一会。”  
“睡吧，托尼，没有什么是你必须要做的。”

史帝夫顺利地哄睡托尼，弯身在他的额头上留下了晚安吻。

托尼的身体慢慢在好转，因为他得到了好几次火辣的性爱，虽然只有手指头，但足够他陶醉与享受。并且高质量的睡眠让他的失眠状况得到了纾解，身体充分休息后，复原又更加地顺利了——这一切都要归功于史帝夫的手指，托尼爱死他的手指了。

史帝夫本来还能很冷静地将托尼隔离开来，也就是将性爱跟感情画出一条界线。他说服自己这些只是友情的触碰，托尼并没有表示任何对他的喜爱，他只是需要性爱来帮助他入睡，仅此而已。

直到，托尼开始在出差时拨电话给史帝夫，先是和他说了一堆无关紧要的话题，在拖了三个小时后，随口说一句：“史帝夫，我睡不着。”  
“托尼，躺在床上，不管有没有睡，至少你的身体需要这个动作，别担心，我会陪你。”  
托尼得到了安抚，像个孩子一般乖乖躺在床上，有一搭没一搭地和史帝夫聊天，大多数都是他在天花乱坠地说话，而史帝夫静静地听，偶尔回应几句。

这次的分离将近两周时间，托尼几乎没有一天有睡超过两个小时，他办不到自己入睡，他需要史帝夫。他带着这份渴望，在出差结束后立刻穿上装甲飞回纽约。史帝夫这时才体会到，托尼对自己的依赖和分别太久的热情洋溢。

“史帝夫，我想念你……想念你的手指。”  
“嘿，别咬我。”史帝夫哄着像是变身为橡皮糖的小胡子，这人攀在自己身上不肯下来，“先让我替你……”  
话还没说完，小胡子便狠狠地把嘴堵上去，激动地啃着他的舌头和嘴唇。“不要按摩不要放松，就是插进来……拜托，求你。”

史帝夫叹口气，真觉得自己好像宠坏了这个男人，手指头随意润滑过后便直接插了进去。两周没经历性爱的后穴紧得不象话，托尼蹙着眉毛感到疼痛，但依然催促着史帝夫赶紧动作。

“你得适应这个，别急。”史帝夫说，“我不想要你受伤。”  
“我不会受伤……唔啊，快点……插进那个地方……”

或许是因为习惯了刺激，又或是因为这样单纯程度的性爱始终满足不了托尼，他在史帝夫的指头埋进身体，顺利地将甬道捣得又软又湿时，伸手解开了他的裤头。

“托尼？”史帝夫说，“你在做什么？”  
“我想做。”  
金发青年愣了一会：“我以为，你要手指就够了。”  
“因为我不知道你会不会想要这个……”托尼低声地问，神情有些不确定，“你想要吗？”  
史帝夫吻上他的脸颊，轻声说：“你都摸上了我的老二，它的状态还不足够告诉你答案吗？”  
托尼的眼睛立刻被点亮了：“我喜欢它很诚实，至少比它的主人诚实。”

当史帝夫的阴茎插进了托尼的后穴里，两个人几乎同时发出一声满足的叹息，好像他们本来就该这么做，只是拖了好久，进行了许久无谓的等待。

“我喜欢这个……唔嗯……比手指还要棒……哦天……这太好了……你应该一开始就这么……做……”

托尼被这过于粗长的性器插得语无伦次，他的呻吟明显地在史帝夫律动时变了调，像是随时都在哭泣，陷入了庞大的快感之中，不想要清醒。史帝夫温柔地拥抱着他，一次次的吻落在他的眼尾和嘴唇。身底下却是毫不留情地来回捣弄，狠狠摩擦托尼的前列腺。托尼陶醉地欢喊，全身绷紧，前端的阴茎不知不觉也跟着硬了起来。

“你恢复了。”史帝夫一手套弄他，在那流水的小孔上轻轻按压，“代表以后不需要我的帮忙了？”  
“不……”托尼哭着摇头，“我需要，我绝对……需要……求你了。”

托尼带着哭腔嚷嚷了几句，话语含糊地让人听不清楚。史帝夫没有请他再说一次，只顾着吻住托尼，让舌头霸道地滑了进去。而他下身的律动仍然没有停歇，接连将过于欢快的感知，塞进托尼的脑袋里，让他再也无法思考。

在托尼终于承受不住射出来时，史帝夫被狠狠地绞紧吞食，爽得他头皮发麻，重重地抽插几下后，全部射进托尼的身体里。

*

托尼被治好了。他那时好时坏的性能力顺利被史帝夫治好了。

他的阴茎能在接收到视觉听觉触觉的刺激时，顺利地充血坚硬，当然也能透过抚慰徒手让它射出高潮。

这太好了，史帝夫替他高兴。但当他看见托尼和某位名模搞上了影视版的头版后，便失落地认为，托尼不再需要他了。

史帝夫冷静地收起了对于托尼的所有感情，想让自己和对方回到普通的队友关系。毕竟他们先前并没有确认任何的关系，更别说是互相告白表达心意，没有。

于是接下来的日子，史帝夫刻意排除与托尼独处的时间，这很顺利，因为他们两个都不是什么大闲人。他改变了作息，将傍晚的空档都留给了神盾局，有时甚至不会回到大厦过夜，干脆睡在他布鲁克林的公寓。

就在史帝夫以为，他已经将情绪收拾的差不多时——他看见了托尼。

这个男人穿着三件式西装，头发刻意整理过，英俊得就像是从油画里走出来的王子。他就站在公寓的房门外，欲言又止的神情让人以为他犯了什么大错。

“怎么了？托尼，怎么突然来了？”  
托尼的大眼睛有点委屈：“你在躲我。”  
史帝夫无法否认，但也没想过对方会跑来兴师问罪，沉默一会。“我认为，你不需要我的帮助了。当然，你想找谁是你的自由，所以……”  
“嘿？你干啥不问我呢？”托尼不满地打断他，“我没有，我没有和那个女人做什么，是她主动靠过来的，然后就被记者拍下来了。”  
“照片拍得挺好的。”史帝夫忍不住酸了几句，“你还跟她亲吻了，看起来很享受。”  
“什么？那是错位！”托尼夸张地喊，“我没有和她接吻！你要是在场就会知道，她身上的香水味熏得我快吐了，而且站的位置很明显就是要让别人以为我和她搞在一起了，我是被陷害的！”

托尼几句解释便让史帝夫松了口气，两周以来的不满和委屈立刻烟消云散了。“好吧，我接受你的解释，但其实你可以拨通电话就行了，不需要直接过来这里。”  
“不要离我这么远，史帝夫，我讨厌这个。”托尼靠了过去，紧紧地抱住金发青年的腰，“我不会再让自己上了头版，要是有，也是跟你。”  
“好，我不会再这么做了。”史帝夫无法抗拒这样的请求，内心升起了庞大的喜悦，“除了这个，你还想要得到什么呢？”  
小胡子弯起眼睛，伸手按着史帝夫的裤档。  
“我想念它，你呢？”托尼说，“快告诉我，你也是他妈的超级想我的。”  
“你不会想知道。”  
“不，我很想知道，让我知道，现在。”

下一秒，这两个人在玄关处吻得难分难舍，连走几步路躺在床铺上的时间都没有，当场滚成一团。而美国队长顺利让钢铁侠知道，什么叫做超级士兵的超级想念。

*

隔天清晨，史帝夫结束了晨跑，经过花店时买了一束漂亮的玫瑰。他想要和托尼确定关系，而他也感觉得出托尼正在爱他，他必须这么做。

当史帝夫浑身是汗拿着一束玫瑰花站在门口处时，不由地紧张起来。他知道这种告白行为实在太老派了，正待在屋子里睡大觉的花花公子很有可能会把这束花砸在他的脑袋上，不过管他的，史帝夫现在只想大声告诉托尼，他有多爱他，多喜欢他。

“托尼，你愿意和我交往吗？”

在说出这句话的同时，史帝夫收获了托尼惊愕且愤怒的眼神，对，愤怒，他甚至不知道为什么对方会有这个情绪？只听碰一声，史帝夫被关在了房门外，要不是他反应快速，门板差点就砸断了他的鼻子。

  
“托尼，这是拒绝的意思吗？”  
“你个混蛋！我以为我们早就交往了！”  
“什么？”美国队长露出了绝对不能让反派看见的痴呆表情，“什么时候？”  
“就在我同意你把老二塞进我屁股的时候！”托尼喊了出来，音量大的好像非得让全世界知道似的，“我那天说了，我说我喜欢你，而且你吻我了！我以为那是你同意的意思！”  
史帝夫惊愕地说：“呃，真的？哦天我没听清楚，是真的吗？托尼？”  
“妈的，你的四倍听觉被你的老二吃了吗？我们搞在一起这么多次，难道你都认为我们只是炮友关系？”  
“嗯……我以为花花公子并不会跟人上床几次就想交往？”  
“操你的！我以为四零年代的保守风气是上过一次床就必须和对方交往！”托尼恼羞成怒地说，“老天，恭喜你非常顺利地融入了新世代，我以后绝不会再说你落伍了，罗杰斯，你不只不落伍还很新潮呢，最好多交几个炮友，刚好能够满足你一夜七次的庞大需求！”  
“托尼，别这样说话，很伤人。”  
“你闭嘴！我恨你！而且你的花丑死了！”  
“别骂我的花。”史帝夫正经地说，“它是我在花店里亲手给你挑的，我还选了你喜欢的红色和黄色。”  
“我才不喜欢那种东西，都什么年代了谁还在送花？”  
“好吧，那我把它丢出窗外好了。”  
托尼气得跳脚，依然朝着门板骂道：“什么？混蛋！不准丢！”  
史帝夫笑了出来，紧紧将花束握在手掌心：“托尼，开门。”  
“不开！”  
“托尼，让我抱抱你。”  
“想也别想。”  
“托尼，我爱你。”  
“你……”托尼突然感到一股热度烧红了耳根，“你太犯规了，你不能在老子生气的时候说这种话！”  
“我可以，”金发青年的声音很愉悦，“而且你知道这块木门挡不了我，在它被我打烂之前，开门好吗？亲爱的。”  
托尼心不甘情不愿地开了门，张大嘴还想多骂几句时，立刻被门外的美国队长扑倒了。  
“我恨你！你这个混账王八蛋……”

剩下的咒骂被史帝夫顺利吞进嘴里，并且狠狠地把小胡子吻得头晕脑胀。然后床铺仍然失去了该有的功能，这两个人直接在玄关处搞了起来，嗯，再次。

END.


End file.
